30 minute Challenge
by Riauna
Summary: Rated for language. Rose decides to teach Scorpius a lesson, written for a 30 minute challenge.


Hello, First off I would like to say I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. Anyone who believes I do should be fed to the Giant squid. Now seeing as how I'm writing this for a challenge and only have 30 minutes to complete it, I am not expecting this to turn out too well.

Challenge brought to you by : A Sirius Crush on Moony

Rose Weasley giggled playfully as the tall sixth year Ravenclaw flirted shamelessly before her. She twirled a strand of red hair around her small pinky finger while leaning in closer giving the teenager a clearer look at her cleavage. The poor boy, Rose couldn't be bothered to actually learn his name, smirked triumphantly believing he had a shot with the sixth year Gryffindor who stood just a few inches shorter then himself.

"So uh, maybe you can meet me tonight?" The boy asked while offering a charming smile. Rose seemed to think about it, her mouth pouting slightly before her face brightened up.

"But of course, I'm sure I could make time for you." Her voice purred with promises for something more. The poor Ravenclaw who's only fault had been flirting with a girl who seemed only too available and interested never got the chance to respond before finding a solid fist connecting harshly against his nose. The last thing he saw before falling to the floor in unmasked pain was the furious gaze of one Scorpius Malfoy.

"That was a warning!" Scorpius hissed out darkly before roughly grabbing Rose's wrist and dragging her angrily down the hall. If Rose was upset by this show of force she didn't show it. Instead she flashed the sixth year Ravenclaw an apologetic pout and a small wave before disappearing around the corner, her wrist still trapped in Scorpius's tight grip.

Scorpius' temper still flared as he reached the entrance to the Room of Requirement and he was sure Rose's smug smile was not helping. He practically shoved her into the room before slamming the door shut behind the two. Rose glance around only for a moment, her eyes taking in the Slytherin colors she loved so much before resting her playful gaze on Scorpius.

"Well that was rude." Rose smirked as she said this, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Just what the FUCK were you thinking Weasley?" Rose watched as the boy before struggled to control his temper, his eyes darkening with rage. Any normal person would have been scared she supposed, but Rose was a Weasley, and her father always taught her that Weasleys don't get scared of a Malfoy.

"I was talking with a cute Ravenclaw who happened to seem rather interested in me, why what else did you think I was doing?" Scorpius slammed his fist angrily into the nearest wall, his face now only inches from her.

"I saw that Weasley, what I want to know is why?" His voice was low and angry, Rose wondered what Scorpius would do if he knew how much that turned her on. She inched closer, her lips only inches away from his own.

"Because I could." Scorpius looked ready to explode once more but found himself momentarily speechless when Rose suddenly grabbed his tie and brought him even closer then he thought possible. "Now if you have a problem with that Malfoy, then you should have taken my words from earlier a little more seriously." Scorpius rolled his eyes, but did nothing to move away from her.

"We discussed this already." Rose smirked while inching her face back some.

"Well until you are ready to make it publicly known that I am yours, I won't consider this anything more then…fun meetings and will flirt or shag whoever I feel like. I told you, I refuse to be hidden away in the shadows." Scorpius let out a tired sigh before pulling Rose closer to him once more.

"You're too much trouble."

"And you love it." Scorpius smirked before bringing her lips to his own.

"I suppose I do."

The rules stated I only had thirty minutes to write and post this on FFN after receiving my pairing, I hope this isn't too bad considering the time limit. Please Review, I love those: )


End file.
